A Friendly Wager
by Rae D. Magdon
Summary: A scene that didn't fit in Conflict of Interest, written with Sy Itha's desperately needed assistance. Tevos has some doubts about one of Aria's requests, but a bet coaxes her into following through, with surprising and mutually pleasurable results.


**Pairing:** Aria/Tevos

**AN: **Several people wanted to see Tevos wear the strap-on. I said I'd try and include it in Conflict of Interest, but there just wasn't room. Since it's not my area of interest/expertise, I enlisted Sy Itha's help. Without her, this wouldn't have been written at all.

**. . .**

**A Friendly Wager**

**. . .**

"When you asked me if I wanted to fuck you, this wasn't what I was expecting."

Tevos stared at Aria, sprawled on the bed in all of her naked glory, looking as much at home there as she did on her infamous couch. "You're the politician," she said without moving. "You should know better than to make promises you can't keep." Completely comfortable in nothing but her own skin, Aria ran an inviting hand down her muscular stomach, making Tevos shiver as she imagined those same fingers trailing across her own abdomen, and lower...

She shook herself. No matter how seductive Aria was, Tevos couldn't seem to put aside her embarrassment. She glanced down at the shaft of the toy she was holding in her hand, which had been modified to match her skin tone instead of Aria's, and sighed. "Do I have to?" she found herself asking, wincing a little at the selfishness in her voice.

Aria did not seem to mind. Instead, she laughed softly, still trailing her fingertips back and forth between her hipbones as she reclined on the pillows. "Trust me, in a few minutes, I'm going to have you begging for it."

Tevos shifted her weight to one side. "Really?" she asked, her eyes narrowing in disbelief. Although she had worn it a few times before, at Aria's request, she vastly preferred to be on the receiving end when they played with the toy, and she had certainly never begged to be in the opposite position before. Besides, simply wearing it made her feel awkward, like she wasn't right in her own skin. "That sounds like a challenge."

"Maybe it is." Aria sat up, all lithe muscle as she swung her legs off the bed and stood up, stalking over to Tevos on soft, naked feet. "Want to make a bet?"

That set alarm bells ringing in Tevos's head. Aria rarely made bets, but when she did, she never lost them. Still, she could not resist rising to the bait. "What sort of bet?" she asked as she felt Aria's hands cradle her hips, relearning the familiar curves.

Aria's mouth twitched up in a smirk, making the tattooed stripe splitting her lower lip pull. "I bet that before I'm finished with you tonight, I'll have you begging to come instead of begging to get out of this." The words were spaced perfectly apart in a low, smooth voice, and Tevos felt a pull directly between her legs.

"What happens if I don't?" Tevos asked. Normally, it was all too easy for Aria to coax whimpered pleas for release from her, but this time, it would be much harder.

"If you don't…" Aria's hands trailed up along her sides to cup her breasts. "I will fulfill one fantasy of yours, any scene you want me to act out. I'll follow your description to the letter." Her thumbs brushed over Tevos's hardening nipples. "And who knows? I could always add something extra, something you might not have thought of..." Aria's lips hovered a breath away from hers. "I know every little secret that turns you on." Tevos shuddered as Aria stepped back from her. "Do we have a deal?"

Tevos thought about it for a moment. Usually, her bondmate was happy to act out any scene she requested, but if Aria owed it to her instead... Something about the dynamic appealed to her. It would give her a chance to be as self-indulgent as she wanted. The only difficult part would be deciding what she wanted to do the most. Tevos swallowed and nodded her head. "Deal."

"Good." Aria backed up and crawled onto the bed, resuming her position at the headboard. She propped herself up on her elbows, watching Tevos with hungry eyes. "Well? Don't just stand there. Put it in," she ordered.

Tevos could not help blushing a little as she brought the toy between her legs, turning it so that the shorter, round end faced up. She used the fingers of her other hand to spread her outer lips, dragging the blunt tip through her folds, coating it with wetness. Once it was slick enough, she brought it to her entrance, trying to push inside a little too quickly and wincing with discomfort. After a few thrusts, the thick bulb pushed past her opening, stretching her for a moment before it narrowed back to a comfortable width. She pulled up on the shaft to fit the sensation transmitter against her clit, and her body twitched as she adjusted.

Once it was situated properly, Tevos noticed that Aria was still looking at her with obvious interest. She wanted to turn away, or shield herself from Aria's piercing stare, but she also could not deny that the possessive gaze made her squeeze down around the smaller half of the toy inside of her.

Gathering her courage, she climbed on the bed, but Aria held up a hand, stopping her in her tracks. "Wait," she said.

Tevos crossed her arms. "What is it?" she asked, a little impatiently. Standing out in the open with the cock bobbing between her legs made her feel very exposed.

"Quit blocking my view," Aria ordered. "I want to see what's mine before you come over here." Reluctantly, Tevos lowered her arms and let Aria stare at her, hoping her blush wasn't too noticeable. Her bondmate's eyes seemed to peel away every protective layer and leave her raw. Finally, Aria nodded and waved a careless hand. "Now you can get on the bed."

Tevos crawled onto the mattress, feeling incredibly awkward as the toy shifted against her body. She had no idea how Aria was going to make her beg for anything at this point. Perhaps she was going to win the bet after all. She knelt between Aria's legs, unsure of what to do first. "What do you want?" she asked sincerely, running one hand along Aria's thigh. Bet or not, if she was going to do this, she wanted to make sure that Aria enjoyed herself. She was always a generous, flexible lover, and Tevos wanted to return the favor, even when it pushed her outside of her comfort zone. Remembering all of the ways that Aria indulged her made her feel ashamed of her earlier complaints.

Aria pushed herself into a sitting position. "I want you, pet," she said, studying her embarrassed but determined-looking bondmate. "And you're going to give me what I want. Do you know why?" Tevos let out a small yelp as she felt Aria reach forward and squeezed her ass. "Because you're mine," she growled. "Every last piece of you." Her hands moved to Tevos's breasts, gripping one roughly. "So, whose are these?"

Tevos's breath hitched. She knew this game all too well, although they had never played it with the cock in before. "Yours, Aria."

"And your azure?" she asked as her hand trailed down Tevos's stomach.

"Yours." Tevos closed her eyes and tilted her head back, trying to ignore the pounding in her clit. The strength of her reaction had surprised her. Although she wanted Aria to feel good, she did not want to lose the bet, either.

"And this?" Tevos yelped again and her eyes flew open as Aria squeezed the shaft of the toy. She could feel the pressure of Aria's hand, and an answering pressure began to pound along the length of the cock from somewhere deep inside.

"Th-that's yours, too, Aria."

"Damn right it is." Aria began stroking over the shaft, drawing forth little gasps that Tevos couldn't seem to swallow. "It's mine to fuck you with whenever I want, and it's mine to make you fuck me with." She moved her hand again, enjoying the way Tevos's hips twitched forward. "Are you enjoying this?" she asked, a hint of gloating in her voice. Tevos could not find words, but her face blushed a pretty shade of purple. "Because I thought you didn't like wearing it."

"I… I don't." Goddess, she had no idea where Aria learned to manipulate the sex toy so well. She tugged it forward, making the bulb shift inside her and press against her inner wall.

"Well, I could always stop and find some other entertainment for the night…" Aria trailed her fingers over the sensitive head, and Tevos bit her lip.

"No!" she whimpered.

"Really?" Aria asked. She leaned up until her face was only inches away. "You're already that desperate to get off?"

Tevos swallowed, deliberately averting her eyes. "No," she said again, although the word did not sound as sincere as she had hoped. It quaked a little, and she swallowed. Her tongue suddenly felt too large for her mouth. "If we stop now, I won't have a chance to win the bet." Aria continued teasing her, folding her warm fingers just beneath the flared head and drawing circles over the very tip with the pad of her thumb. "By the way... what will you win, if I do beg?" Tevos knew it would be better to find out now, while she still had some semblance of control. Aria was not going to make this easy for her.

"Well," Aria purred, pulling away her thumb as she began a slow pumping motion with her fist, "fair is fair. You'll have to fulfill one of my fantasies. A big one."

For a moment, Tevos was able to put aside the arousal coiling in her lower belly. It was obvious that Aria had something specific in mind, and she was curious what it might be. "What is it?" she asked, not sure whether she was excited or afraid to hear the answer.

Aria's hand stopped moving, and for a moment, Tevos actually whimpered at the loss. She had not expected to miss Aria's touch so much while she was wearing the cock. "I want to fuck you in the Citadel Tower, right on the petitioner's stage."

Tevos's eyes shot open, and this time, the noise she made was not one of arousal, but of surprise. "Are you insane?" she blurted out. "Do you have any idea how much effort it would take to clear the Council Chambers? There's nearly always someone –" She swallowed her protests as Aria took her by surprise, letting go of the toy and gripping her shoulders instead. Playfully, she flipped Tevos onto her back, pinning her to the mattress and panting a few inches above her.

"Well then, you'll just have to make sure you don't start begging to come," Aria said, leaning down to take Tevos's lips in a slow, hot kiss. For a moment, Tevos forgot about Aria's fantasy, the bet, and the fact that she was wearing the cock at all. Aria didn't just kiss her mouth, she thoroughly claimed it with a tangle of tongues and strategically timed nips of her teeth.

Aria sucked on Tevos's lower lip for several long moments before letting go and surveying her handiwork. Obviously, she liked what she saw, because she reached down to tweak one of Tevos's nipples before raking her nails over the councilor's twitching stomach. "So responsive," she purred, licking her lips as she stared down at the shaft of the cock. To Tevos's embarrassment, Aria's voice and touch made her throb unexpectedly. "This is going to be too easy."

Tevos felt her stomach twist into slippery knots as Aria's hand wrapped around her again, gripping her a little tighter this time. Even though it was strange to look between her own legs and see the toy jutting out from between her outer lips, she could not deny that Aria's touch felt good. Thanks to the sensation transmitter, it felt like Aria's fingers were pulling at the hard ridge of her clit, and a small groan escaped despite her efforts.

Aria placed a teasing kiss on her collarbone, nipping at the skin briefly. "Ready to come yet?" she asked. Tevos's eyes had fluttered shut as she concentrated on the sensations, but at Aria's prompting, she opened them and glanced down.

"Of course not," she said. She even managed to sound somewhat confident in her answer, though in the back of her mind, Tevos knew she might just lose this bet. That meant Aria would get to fuck her in the Citadel Tower. That thought alone excited her, and she bit her lip as Aria pinched her breast and tugged on the toy again.

"Good," said Aria, "because I'm not ready to come yet. And I'm the one who gets to decide when that happens." She leaned back on the bed, pulling Tevos on top of her, and the councilor caught her weight on her elbows, trying to find her balance. She wondered for a moment how her bondmate made it look so effortless.

"You realize you have no chance, right? In order for you to win this bet…" Aria continued, hooking a leg around Tevos's waist. Tevos held back a whimper as the shaft pressed against Aria's wet folds. "I need to beg to come before you do." Aria rocked her hips upward. "Do you remember the last time I begged?"

Tevos started to protest, since that had not been part of their original agreement at all, but she knew that arguing with Aria now would only increase her determination. Instead, she drew in a breath as she tried to recall a time when Aria had begged for her. They were few and far between. "I…"

"That's right. I don't beg, not when I'm fucking you, and not when you're fucking me." Aria brought a hand down between them and cupped her breast again. "So go ahead and try. But trust me, the next time we're on the Citadel, I'm going to be bending you over that stage rail."

"Aria…" Tevos groaned. Her clit twitched as she imagined what her bondmate might do to her on the petitioner's stage. Such thoughts should not have excited her so much, especially since it meant acknowledging that she might lose. She worried her lip as she watched Aria lean back against the pillows again, smirking up at her as one hand slid between her legs, parting her outer lips with her fingers and revealing the deep purple color of her azure.

"Well? Don't just look," Aria purred, enjoying the look of torment on Tevos's face. "I want your mouth."

That was an order Tevos had no trouble following. She eagerly dipped forward, shifting onto her stomach and settling between Aria's muscular thighs. It was a warm, familiar position, and she let out a pleased sigh as her tongue darted between Aria's fingers, fluttering over the exposed ridge of her clit. Aria's low groan sent an answering ache along the shaft between her legs, but this time, it did not make her uncomfortable.

Aria's hand pulled away, stroking the back of Tevos's crest and running through the sensitive dips along her neck. Eventually, she tightened her grip, causing Tevos to whimper slightly as her tongue moved lower to swirl around Aria's entrance. "That's it. Be a good girl and suck me," she murmured, letting her nails bite into the back of Tevos's head as she directed her lover's mouth back up, unwilling to let her stray.

The rough, commanding way Aria directed her even without words made Tevos's head swim, and she pulled Aria's clit between her lips, forming a seal as her tongue swiped along the tip. This was one of her favorite things to do, and she felt a moment of pride as Aria's legs tensed beneath her and a fresh pulse of wetness coated her chin.

Although she was enjoying herself, Tevos knew this might be her only chance to redirect their scene, and she did her best to drive her bondmate to distraction. She lavished attention on Aria's clit, moaning softly around it as she felt the firm ridge pulse, and she brought one hand between their bodies, tracing Aria's entrance with the tips of her fingers, teasing at penetration. Before she could slip them inside, Aria pushed her hips forward sharply, taking the fingers herself. She began rocking her hips, and Tevos's tried to follow the forceful motion, unwilling to release Aria's clit.

"That was a dirty trick," said Aria, grinding firmly against Tevos's mouth. "I didn't think you had it in you." The pride in Aria's voice made her press her fingers deeper inside, curling them forward as Aria rode them. "I bet you'd love it if I used your mouth to get off right now. I could just finish all over your face and leave you a dripping mess."

Tevos moaned and sucked on Aria's clit harder. She craved more of her bondmate's taste, and even though Aria refused to lose herself in lustful need, she loved every little noise she managed to draw from her. It made her clit throb against the plate, which made the length of the shaft twitch in response. The pressure in between her legs had built up faster than she had expected. With slowly growing humiliation, she realized that she was the one losing control.

Aria brought both hands down to Tevos's head, holding her still as she pushed up into her mouth, lifting her hips off the bed. The way her bondmate's lips tugged so earnestly at her clit made her want to moan, but she refused to give Tevos the satisfaction, not when she had a point to prove. She chuckled when she looked down and noticed the way Tevos's hips were moving against the bed, obviously trying to find some friction. Her lover might not have even been aware of the motion, but she was slowly grinding down in a mimicked motion of Aria's hips.

"Does licking me really turn you on that much? So much that you can't help rubbing yourself against the bed?" Tevos's hips froze, and Aria laughed. She pulled her bondmate's face away, despite her whimper of protest. "I think you've had enough fun. Now, you're going to give me what I really want."

Tevos swallowed down the lump that rose in her throat as Aria pulled her into position. Truthfully, she was nervous. She had never been very comfortable with a strap-on, despite a handful of attempts. Aria always made it look easy, but the mechanics of the act were unfamiliar and slightly difficult for her. "If that's what you want," she said, trying to position herself correctly.

Aria reached between them and grasped the shaft again, making Tevos gasp at the unexpected pressure. The gasp quickly became a groan as Aria positioned the cock against her entrance. "You want it, too. Trust me." For a moment, Tevos imagined fucking the confident smirk right off her lover's face, but she knew she would never accomplish that with the toy. With her hand, perhaps, or her mouth, but not this way. Despite their positions, she was at Aria's mercy. "No more stalling. Do as I say and fuck me, pet."

Tevos shuddered a little as wetness and warmth slid over the head of the cock. She pulsed in Aria's palm, letting out an involuntary groan as she felt herself being guided into slick, clinging heat. She was surprised by how much she could feel, and her hips pushed forward before she had even realized it, seeking more. Aria let go, throwing one of her legs around Tevos's waist and pushing her hips up to join their bodies together.

For a moment, Tevos was overwhelmed by the sensations. Aria was wrapped around her so tightly, and she could feel every pull of her inner muscles. She let her head fall forward against Aria's shoulder, breathing quicker when she realized that her bondmate was doing it on purpose, deliberately teasing her by squeezing down around her cock. "Not fair," she panted, afraid to move her hips or find a rhythm. If she did, she might lose the bet after all.

"I never play fair," Aria said, bringing her hands up around Tevos's shoulders and pulling her closer. "Now, fuck me."

Torn between reluctance and need, Tevos braced her weight on her elbows, pulling her hips back a little awkwardly. The motion was unfamiliar, but she felt the muscles in her stomach clench in protest as she left Aria's warmth. The base of the cock felt strangely tight, and she could already feel pressure building along the length. She wanted to push in, to be back inside.

Aria encouraged her, using the knee that she had hooked around Tevos's waist to bring their hips back together. Thrusting forward felt even better than pulling back, and Tevos let out a startled cry of pleasure. Aria hummed with approval, and her fingers curled between Tevos's shoulderblades. "How does it feel to know that even when I let you wear this, you're still not the one in charge?" She brought their hips together again, helping Tevos establish a firm rocking motion.

Tevos whimpered and allowed Aria to help her guide her thrusts. Her clit pulsed every time she pushed back inside, and her inner walls clenched around her half of the toy. Something about the rhythm Aria had chosen made it rock into her perfectly. "Goddess," she murmured.

"And you are going to beg me to come, because I know how needy you get." Aria kissed her shoulder, and then up along her neck. "I guarantee you're going to need more after your first orgasm."

"What?" Tevos asked, her face pulling in a frown. She had no idea what Aria meant at first, but then she felt her bondmate's overpowering presence in her mind as Aria forced a meld between them. She shuddered as she felt the familiar sensation of being penetrated, and thrust in harder, trying to fill Aria the way she loved to be filled, if only to experience it through their joined minds.

_'So needy.'_ Aria's thoughts echoed in her mind. _'But I don't think we'll be able to come like this.'_

Tevos was too busy concentrating on thrusting to notice what Aria did, but her hips jerked forward when she felt the pressure on her clit nearly double. She glanced down and saw Aria playing with her own clit. She had drawn the hood back, rubbing the sensitive tip in harsh circles. Accompanied with her haphazard thrusts, the sensation was almost dizzying. In fact, it was so overpowering that – that...

_'Goddess, I'm going to -'_

_'We're going to-'_

Before she could stop herself, Tevos's clit pulsed, and she felt her core tighten in the familiar way it always did before an orgasm. She waited for her bondmate to cut her off, to leave her without anything, but Aria kept touching herself, forcing Tevos to thrust deep inside her until the tightness in her abdomen came undone. Her inner muscles squeezed tightly around the end of the toy inside her, and she gasped as she felt an answering warmth spill from the head of the cock. Her bondmate clutched at the toy through her own release, drawing everything she could from the sensitive shaft. Tevos moaned, but not once did she beg for anything, and as her contractions subsided, she at least had that to be grateful for.

After the meld broke, Tevos managed to open her eyes and look down. Unfortunately, the expression on Aria's face was smug instead of disappointed. "That was a nice little warm-up," she said, pushing on Tevos's shoulders and forcing her to sit back on her knees. That made the cock slide out, and both of them sighed a little at the loss. Even though she had just finished, Tevos was embarrassed to find that she wanted to be back inside of Aria as soon as possible. Her arousal had not faded at all. In fact, she was even worse off than before.

"Warm-up?" she repeated, both hoping and fearing that Aria would make good on those words.

"Oh yes." Aria smirked, rising onto her own knees and placing one hand in the center of Tevos's chest. Tevos allowed herself to be pushed back without a struggle, falling onto her back as Aria looked down at her. The hunger in her eyes was unmistakable. "Now, I'm going to fuck you."

"Really?" Tevos said, a doubtful edge creeping into her voice even though she felt anything but confident. Aria had wasted no time straddling her, lowering herself until her folds were close enough to graze the underside of the cock's shaft. "You're going to fuck me while I'm wearing this?"

"I am," Aria insisted, rocking her hips forward. "I'm going to ride you until you're pleading for me to let you come. Until you're so desperate for it that you're saying my name over and over again, bucking every time I take you deeper." Aria reached between them again, sliding one hand around the slick shaft and giving it a few swift pumps to emphasize her point. Then, she brought the head up to her folds, letting it nudge against her clit. "Think about that, and tell me I wouldn't be the one fucking you."

Tevos tried to think of a response, something witty that would throw Aria off for a moment, but nothing came to mind as her lover sank onto the shaft, wrapping her in tight, clinging warmth. Her clit throbbed and her hips rose off the bed just a little. Aria laughed and forced her back down.

"Who's doing the fucking now?" she asked. Her inner muscles clutched at the shaft and Tevos tilted her head back, releasing a moan.

"Aria," she whimpered, trying to focus through the pleasure. She could not surrender this easily. They had made a bet, and that warranted some sort of struggle, at least. She grabbed her bondmate's hips and tried to control her movement, tried to fuck her in the way that made her lose words, but Aria was not going to allow that. She grasped Tevos's wrists and pulled them away, pinning them over her head with a swift motion.

Finally, she began raising and lowering herself onto the shaft of the cock, letting her inner muscles grip down in a way that made Tevos ache. "I wonder how long you'll last," Aria mused. "You're usually pretty desperate to come before I even start teasing you. Not even interested in the foreplay. You just want to get off."

"You… you make me want it," said Tevos. She could not believe the pounding, maddening sensations that Aria was able to draw out of her. Already, she could feel her resolve weakening as her muscles tightened up and threatened to release. She wanted the meld, badly, but she dared not voice that want yet.

"Well?" Aria asked. "Are you ready to ask for it? I know how needy you are. All you have to do is beg, and I'll let you come."

Tevos bit sharply at her lower lip, closing her eyes so that she would not have to witness the torturous sight of Aria riding her. Even though it was a reversal of their usual positions, the sight was breathtaking, and if she continued to watch, Tevos knew that she would end up pleading for mercy. She was slowly starting to accept that there was no way for her to win the bet, but she wanted to hold out at least a little longer. Her pride demanded it.

Unfortunately, Aria was not about to show her any mercy. Instead of simply rising and falling, she began rocking forward every time she lowered herself onto the cock, pushing the seat of the shaft back into Tevos's clit. She could already feel sensation through the cock, but the extra pressure made each push of Aria's hips even more unbearable.

Even though she was not ready to beg, Tevos could not resist murmuring her bondmate's name. "Aria..." she breathed, her hands pulling a little under the tight grip. She wanted to touch Aria, any part of her, even though she knew it wasn't going to happen. She caught a glimpse of purple light, and then her arms were stretched even further above her head, trapped in a small stasis field.

"I'm the one fucking you, remember? You don't get to control this," Aria reminded her, leaning back on one of her hands instead of forward so that she could offer Tevos a perfect view. Her bondmate's eyes were black, and they seemed transfixed by the sight of the cock disappearing in and out of her with each forward push. Aria knew it would only take a little more coaxing.

The new angle made Tevos groan. Somehow, Aria felt even tighter than before, and there was more friction against the sensitive head of the cock. A buzzing sensation tickled at the back of her mind, and a persistent, red throb began spreading behind her eyes. She needed to meld. She was so close that in another minute, she would join their minds before Aria gave her permission. That would surely count as losing the bet as well, and Tevos knew she would be punished for it later. She had no other choice. If she wanted to come, she had to ask for it.

"Aria…" she said once more. Aria did not respond, but grinned down at her with a look that said she knew exactly what Tevos was about to do. "Aria… please."

"Please what?" she asked. She brought her hands up over her own body, making Tevos watch with jealousy as her own hands strained against her biotics.

"Please let me come."

"Are you sure?" Aria asked in a sultry tone. Her fingers toyed with the tips of her breasts. "Because that would be begging, and that would mean you lose."

"Yes! I'm sure! Goddess, please let me come before I… before I…"

Aria was on top of her in an instant, hands gripping her forearms roughly as she pressed their foreheads together. "Embrace eternity," she growled. Tevos's mind was instantly overwhelmed by Aria's. Instead of staying in the moment, Aria forced a thought on her, one so vivid that it nearly washed out the present.

_Aria had her bent over the console on the petitioner's stage. Her dress had been ripped to shreds by biotics, and her bondmate had her cock buried deep inside Tevos, thrusting harshly while firm hands held her hips still with a bruising grip. Aria bent over and bit the back of her neck roughly, and Tevos swore she could feel the sensation in reality._ It was all too much, and she came once more with a shuddering pulse, lifting her hips up off the bed as she released inside Aria once more. Her bondmate came with her, shuddering around her with powerful contractions, keeping that mental image strongly planted within Tevos's mind.

_'I will fuck you however I want.'_ Aria's thought echoed across the meld. _'When I take you on that stage, you'll only be able to think about me and what I did to you on it while you're working. It will be a permanent reminder, a reminder that you are mine to fuck however I please... whether I'm wearing the cock, or you are.'_

Finally, Tevos stopped trying to lift her hips and collapsed back onto the mattress, panting heavily. She closed her eyes, which were still spilling over with black, and let out a long, shuddering sigh. Her inner walls twitched with aftershocks around the smaller end of the cock inside of her, but the shaft itself no longer ached. She smiled as she felt Aria move over her, leaning down to take her lips in a slow, hot kiss.

Despite the warm, sluggish feeling spreading rapidly through her body, Tevos managed to respond, pushing her tongue into Aria's mouth to tease her before pulling away. "Perhaps..." she whispered against Aria's lips, feeling their minds gently separate, "you were right after all."

"Right about what? That you would enjoy wearing the cock for a change? That I'd make you beg to come? That I would win the bet?"

"All of those things," Tevos admitted, sighing a little as she felt Aria lift herself up, leaving the toy exposed to the cold air. Even though she was satisfied, she found herself missing her bondmate's heat.

"Well, at least you admit it when you're wrong," Aria said smugly, obviously pleased with herself. She reached down, wrapping her hand around the shaft and gently easing the shorter half of the toy from Tevos's body. Aside from a small groan, Tevos did not protest. Instead, she stared at the ceiling as Aria set the cock aside.

"Now I need to figure out how I can possibly clear the Council chambers long enough for the two of us to sneak in."

Aria stretched across the mattress, sprawling out beside Tevos and letting her chin rest in her hand. "I'm sure you'll think of something," she said, running her fingers along Tevos's bare stomach and smirking when she shivered at the touch.

"I'm not sure when I'll be able to think properly again," Tevos sighed. Images of the two of them on the petitioner's stage still ran through her head, even though she was no longer melded with Aria. Apparently, her bondmate's fantasy had seized control of her imagination. She was also a little surprised to find flashes of Aria riding her interspersed throughout her other thoughts. She had enjoyed their session tonight more than she expected, and even though she still had her own preferences, she doubted that she would complain the next time Aria requested it.

"Perhaps... we could do this again. Once in a while, I mean. Especially if you restrain me." She shivered a little as she remembered the way Aria had trapped her hands above her head as she sank down onto the cock, leaning back to show off the tense muscles in her stomach.

Aria smirked, looking even more full of herself than usual. "That can most definitely be arranged... after you hold up your end of the bet."

Tevos smiled. "I always keep my promises." Both would undoubtedly be a pleasure to fulfill.

**The End**


End file.
